


Offerings

by ancient_moonshine



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Adoptive father/son relationship, Age Difference, Altar Twins!Shen Wei and Ye Zun, Exceedingly shameless smut, Forbidden Love, Human Sacrifice, Kun Lun/Xiao Gui Wang dynamic, M/M, No need to know Fatal Frame to read, Possessiveness, Power Imbalance, Quasi-incestuous relationship, Ritual Master!Kun Lun, Rituals, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Status Differences, Young Shen Wei, onesided twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient_moonshine/pseuds/ancient_moonshine
Summary: [Fatal Frame AU]Shen Wei, the Ritual Master, and the meaning of sacrifice.Or,In which there is one thing Shen Wei refuses to share with Ye Zun.





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Fatal Frame II; Crimson Butterfly - basically a survival horror game where two twins wind up lost in the woods near their favorite childhood play spot and wind up in All Gods' Village - a village that was wiped off the map centuries before under mysterious circumstances. The game follows Mio Amakura, who finds a camera that kills/injures ghosts and her attempt to get herself and her older twin sister out of that village in one piece. Long story short, the village wound up swallowed up by darkness upon the failure of a ritual that was supposed to appease the hellish Abyss, which is what it says on the tin - a pit in the center of the village that leads to the underworld. Said ritual is performed every ten years, and happens to be one where the younger twin has to strangle the older one to death, with the older twin's body being thrown to the pit when they're done.

The butterfly dances in the wind, its wings beating once, twice before it settles on the tip of Shen Wei’s finger, its light touch tickling his skin. Shen Wei watches its wings close, the deep crimson tint of its wings striking like blood. At Ye Zun’s approach it flutters away, and the twins watch it disappear into the blazing blue of the summer sky.

“Don’t you just get sick of seeing butterflies everywhere?” Ye Zun mutters, sitting beside his twin with a flounce. They’re in one of the smaller courtyards in the temple complex, not so grand as the main one in the front but the center of it shaded by a big cherry tree whose roots were perfect for curling up on to sit and read or just think.  Shen Wei often came here in the middle of the day to think, or meditate.

“Everywhere in this village, if you don’t see one flying around you see it carved and painted.” Shen Wei smiles softly, looks at his twin.

“They’re so beautiful.” He says. He holds out his hand, and Ye Zun grabs it before sighing and pillowing his head on Shen Wei’s lap. Shen Wei traces his features with his free hand. They look exactly alike, down to the last eyelash, to the point that almost everyone in their village would be unable to tell them apart if they dressed in the same colors.

“Isn’t it your turn to be serving the shrine?” Shen Wei asks, and Ye Zun makes a face.

“Don’t remind me, I just managed to escape. Da Qing- _daoshi_ kept at me all morning.” He grouses. “And Master Kun Lun-” He sneers, then scowls at Shen Wei’s look of reproval.

“Don’t give me that look, either. It’s not like we weren’t raised to do this, anyway. They don’t have to keep saying it over and over.” He grabs Shen Wei’s hand, tangles their fingers together. “I never see them scolding _you_ as much.” He says. Shen Wei sighs at the put-upon tone of his younger twin’s voice.

“That’s because I always finish my work early.” Shen Wei says. Ye Zun rolls his eyes. “You should do the same, perhaps neither Da Qing- _daoshi_ nor Master Kun Lun would be so harsh with you if he knows you’re as devoted to your duties as you show me.” Ye Zun snorts, plays with Shen Wei’s fingers.

“They would be. Da Qing- _daoshi_ hates me, and you’ve always been the Master’s favourite. He’s always been different with you.” Ye Zun says.

“That’s not true-“ Shen Wei begins to say. Ye Zun shoots him a withering look. Shen Wei’s spared from finishing his lie when they hear footsteps.

“Shen Wei. Ye Zun.” The twins immediately stand up, then move into a bow when the Ritual Master of All-Gods’ Village approaches them.

“Master Kun Lun,” Shen Wei murmurs, inclining his head in respect. From the corner of his eyes he sees Ye Zun’s expression souring, then smoothing over into blankness.

Shen Wei has also wiped his face free from expression, but for another reason entirely.  The Ritual Master’s expression is pulled into its usual cold severity as he looks at the twins. Though he’s thirty-four to the twins’ seventeen – his hair is already streaked with grey, and though his face is unlined, his eyes belong to a man much older. Shen Wei’s chest twinges, and he gives Ye Zun’s hand a squeeze when he feels his twin reach for him.

“Da Qing has been looking for you.” He tells Ye Zun. “He has expressed disappointment with the way you cannot seem to take your duties seriously. I suggest you prove him wrong.” Shen Wei gives Ye Zun a quick look, and Ye Zun’s jaw tenses. Shen Wei  gives Ye Zun’s hand another squeeze, this time of warning.

“The fault is mine, Master.” Shen Wei says. “He was on his way back to the shrine when I delayed him.” Kun Lun looks at him then, and Shen Wei glances up, meeting his eyes while keeping his head lowered, firmly holding onto Ye Zun’s hand.

“You will not always be able to protect him, Shen Wei.” The Ritual Master says, but his eyes and tone soften just a little. Just enough for Shen Wei to notice. Shen Wei lowers his head, and the Ritual Master turns to Ye Zun.

“The day of the Crimson Sacrifice grows nearer. Neither of the two of you can be allowed to shirk your responsibilities.” He says, and Shen Wei feels a sick swooping sensation down his belly. “Return to the temple.” Ye Zun presses his lips together, jaw working and brow furrowed, but to Shen Wei’s relief he bows and obeys. He tugs at Shen Wei’s hand, but Shen Wei gives a small shake of his head. _I need to speak to the Master._

He lets go of Ye Zun’s hand, remains kneeling. Face turned towards the Ritual Master, and he’s glad he can’t see the look on Ye Zun’s face. The Master watches Ye Zun until he has disappeared into the temple, and he turns his attention back to Shen Wei, who has gotten to his feet.  

“Master Kun Lun, I apologize…” Shen Wei begins, takes a step forwards. Kun Lun gives a small shake of his head, and Shen Wei sees him look around, checking if they’re alone. His fingers are warm against Shen Wei’s cheek when he reaches forwards, tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Shen Wei feels his face heat up. He lifts his gaze, sees Kun Lun’s expression is as gentle as his touch.

“You, too.” Kun Lun says softly, tracing Shen Wei’s jaw gently with his thumb. Shen Wei’s stomach flutters. “You must return. You have your own duties to fulfil.” Shen Wei swallows, nods. The pad of Kun Lun’s thumb brushes against his lips, and Shen Wei’s eyes slip half-shut at his warmth.  

“Master, I’ll go to you after I finish them.” Shen Wei says softly. Tentative. “If you’ll let me?” Kun Lun inhales, a caught breath that has Shen Wei flushing deeper. Longing making him tremble lightly like the fragile wingbeats of a butterfly.

“Xiao Wei…” Kun Lun says, then falls silent, still holding Shen Wei’s face. He only ever uses that nickname when they’re alone. Something that was just theirs and Shen Wei always treasures the times when he says it out loud. Shen Wei waits quietly. He keeps his gaze on Kun Lun’s face, sees the emotion that flashes there. The conflict, the doubt, the tenderness and desire and silent, ever-present pain, and Shen Wei’s heart aches.

“I will wait for you.” Kun Lun says, his voice low. He presses his thumb against Shen Wei’s lips, as gentle as a kiss, and then he’s gone. Shen Wei is left alone in the courtyard, the crimson butterflies dancing all around him, holding his fingers to his lips and smiling.

 ---

 

Dusk falls. Shen Wei and Ye Zun close up the temple. Shen Wei keeps a close eye on his younger twin. Ye Zun’s still in a foul mood from earlier, and he attacks his dinner with unnecessary vigor. When he gets like this Shen Wei either usually lets him explode or lets his anger simmer away, but he gives his younger twin his share of dessert, to at least sweeten his mood. It works, somewhat, Ye Zun smiles at him, quick and bright, and Shen Wei feels his chest ease.

Kun Lun has raised them from the age of nine, and Ye Zun has hated every second of it. Shen Wei has tried everything possible to bring the two people he loves closer together, but there are tasks impossible to achieve, and this is one of them. No matter how many joss sticks Shen Wei burned and prayers he sent with the butterflies, Ye Zun still despises Kun Lun, and Kun Lun is unable to reach Ye Zun the way he does with Shen Wei.

 _Not like you would want him to._ The quiet little voice inside of him speaks when the twins are lying side by side in the dark of their room. _Kun Lun is yours._ Shen Wei sighs, tries to banish it. Feels Ye Zun turn towards him, his arms winding around him from behind. His eyes are wide and dark, a hungry question deep inside them. A question that Shen Wei always answers the same way.

“No, _Didi._ ” Shen Wei says, quiet but firm. Ye Zun lets out a growl, tries to kiss Shen Wei, but Shen Wei turns his head away. The kiss lands on his jaw instead, and a memory bubbles up of Kun Lun’s mouth, his stubble rasping against Shen Wei’s skin. The hungry curve of his smile against Shen Wei’s answering one.

Ye Zun sighs. Shen Wei waits, and his younger twin calms, holding onto him like he’s a stuffed doll. Shen Wei lets the hours slip by, waits for his twin to sink into true sleep. Ye Zun’s always been the heavy sleeper between the two of them, undisturbed by nightmares like Shen Wei. But his grip around Shen Wei’s waist is like iron.

Shen Wei turns in Ye Zun’s arms, stroking his twin’s face and forehead.  Ye Zun sighs, his expression easing and his grip falls slack. Shen Wei is free. He wriggles out as fast but as carefully as possible, slipping a pillow into Ye Zun’s arms. Lingering a little, the guilt heavy and familiar in his belly, and he leans down, presses a soft kiss against Ye Zun’s forehead. Then he stands, slipping on his black over-robes and padding out of their bedchamber on noiseless feet, taking the lantern outside their door and making his way down their wing of the manor into Kun Lun’s private quarters.

It’s a warm night. High summer, and the winds are scented and muggy. Sweat makes Shen Wei’s robes stick to his skin, and the knot of excitement in Shen Wei’s belly grows as he creeps carefully along the dark, silent corridors. Then he feels the flutter of wings, and a crimson butterfly appears in front of him, glowing faintly lighting his way as he makes his way to where the Master is waiting for him.

His feet take him outside, to a stone wall running along the side of his manor. This is one other thing Shen Wei has never told Ye Zun about, and the guilt of it has never gone away either - But that doesn’t stop the anticipation building under his skin. If anything it burns hotter. Something selfish and hidden he kept all for himself, entirely his own.

From the sleeve of his robe Shen Wei plucks out a small iron key, inserts it into a crevice he finds by the butterfly’s faint light. It turns, and Shen Wei smiles, the small hidden door swinging open as easy as anything, revealing a small hidden garden, lit bright with lanterns, scented rich with flowers and summer fruit.

He’s shutting it closed when he hears footsteps behind him, feels strong arms catch him around his waist, and he laughs, bright and free as his Master pulls him close.

Kun Lun leans his forehead against Shen Wei’s, and his smile makes the years slip away from him. Closer to the fresh-faced young man who had just been made the Village’s new Ritual Master when he took it upon himself to raise the Altar Twins. Love wells up in Shen Wei like blood from a wound, and he surges up to kiss him. Biting at Kun Lun’s lips, Shen Wei’s hands untying his green robes so they fall into a pool at his feet. Kun Lun’s skin glows gold under the lantern-light, and he growls when Shen Wei sucks on his lower lip with a whole lot of eagerness and admittedly not much finesse. Shen Wei growing almost dizzy when he feels calloused hands unpinning his hair, letting it flow down his back, then hiking up his robes, feeling him up, then tugging his robes down and off, and Shen Wei gasps as Kun Lun reaches down and takes his already hard length in hand, thumb stroking circles over his moisture-beaded tip, and Shen Wei whines.

“ _Slow down,_ ” Kun Lun murmurs, voice husky with amusement and _want_ as Shen Wei nips at his bottom lip with his teeth, chasing his kisses down. “We have all night.” Shen Wei kisses him again when Kun Lun backs him up against the wall, his hand gentle as he cushions the back of Shen Wei’s head with his palm, the stone rough against his bare back. Kun Lun bites at his neck and chest, low enough to be hidden where Shen Wei will feel the silk of his robes rub against the raw marks left by Kun Lun’s teeth and lips.

“So long as you don’t fall asleep on top of me like last time, Master-” Shen Wei cannot resist teasing. Kun Lun’s head bobs down and he bites at Shen Wei’s nipple in retaliation at the same time he gives Shen Wei’s balls a light squeeze, and Shen Wei has to stifle his yelp.

When Kun Lun straightens up, he’s smirking, eyes sparking with mischief. Shen Wei is already breathless, with laughter and everything else, and he almost goes light-headed when firm hands spread his thighs open, oil-slick fingers probing at his entrance. A little more stretching is all it takes, and bliss floods out whatever’s left of Shen Wei’s senses as Kun Lun slides deep into him in one long thrust.

“Master…” Shen Wei sighs, his eyes going hooded. Kun Lun brushes a kiss against his nose, then his eyelids. Thrusts into him again, and Shen Wei sighs, his legs going boneless. Kun Lun grasping him by the waist, practically holding him up against the wall when he notices Shen Wei’s knees trembling and Shen Wei sucks in a breath, wraps his legs around Kun Lun’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, silently urging him closer, and his eyes flutter shut as Kun Lun bottoms out inside of him.

“Open your eyes. I want to see you.” Kun Lun;s voice cracks, and Shen Wei obeys. Clenching down on Kun Lun’s cock inside of him, Kun Lun’s balls pressed against his rim and his own so tight he feels like they’re aching with the need to come, and he hears Kun Lun’s voice break on a curse. Their bodies joined together and this is the closest two living things can ever be.

 _Two bodies. One soul. One crimson rope binding him to another. Two twins will be as one._ Shen Wei’s eyes burn, and Kun Lun’s hand is gentle as he cradles Shen Wei’s jaw.

“Xiao Wei…” Kun Lun murmurs. “Don’t think.” Shen Wei has to stop himself from closing his eyes, from hiding. His Master knew him too well. Has known him – has owned him – heart and soul and mind from the day they’d met. His breath catches as Kun Lun’s hand slips down to grasp Shen Wei’s leaking cock.

 _“Don’t let go..”_ The young Ritual Master had been hanging half-over the ledge of the Abyss to keep Shen Wei from falling into it, his eyes screwed shut to keep himself from glimpsing what lay below. Shen Wei could feel his palms slipping out of his grip as he dangled above an endless chasm. It’s so cold that Shen Wei cannot stop himself from shivering, and he sobs as he feels himself slip down further, the stone under his kicking feet giving the way it had for his aunt – his Mama’s younger twin sister -when she carried his mother’s body and dived into the Abyss after strangling the life out of her with her hands. They had tried to take him and Ye Zun out of the village and away, but Shen Wei had fallen behind and got caught. As punishment for his mother and aunt, the Veiled Priests and clan elders had forced him to watch the ritual despite Kun Lun’s angry protests, and just as his aunt had jumped he had broken free.

Shen Wei had run towards them, screaming for _Mama, Mama_ , black mist shrouding the edge of the stone, and Kun Lun had caught him just before he’d plummeted down.

 _“Just hold on, Xiao Wei. Keep looking at me. Don’t look down. I have you. You’re safe.”_ Shen Wei had been crying too hard to talk, but he’d gripped the Master’s hands with all that was left of his strength, and with a near-inhuman roar Kun Lun had pulled him up, grunting as Shen Wei’s fall gets cushioned by his chest. Shen Wei lying shaking as Kun Lun stroked his hair, trying to soothe him, and then from the Abyss had burst out a rain of fiery wings.

Shen Wei had stopped crying, and Kun Lun hadn’t let him go, still stroking his hair long after Shen Wei’s sobs had subsided, his face tense with fury as he turns to the Priests, but softening when Shen Wei looks at him with his wet eyes. Shen Wei was never entirely sure what happened afterwards, but he does remember the ones responsible for making him watch the ritual being punished and stripped of their ranks, some executed. They had found Ye Zun crying and lost in the forest two days later, and Kun Lun had taken the both of them in.

Shen Wei has never stopped loving him since.

“Xiao Wei,” Kun Lun nuzzles a kiss against Shen Wei’s cheek. “I have you. Come back.” Shen Wei sucks in a breath, his arms winding tight, tight around Kun Lun, gasping as Kun Lun takes advantage of his trembling knees to slide back, then drive into him deep, over and over, hitting the spot that sends white light, white heat sparking across his vision, his skin.

“I know,” Shen Wei whispers, voice shaky and soft, and he’s losing sensation in everything but the pleasure burning through his skin, unable to stop the words pouring out of his mouth. “I know. I love you. I love you. I belong to you. _All_ of me, it’s yours.” Kun Lun lets out a gasp that was more pain than lust, and only his arms holding Shen Wei up keep him from collapse. Shen Wei kisses Kun Lun again, moaning as Kun Lun buries himself to the hilt, squeezing Shen Wei’s cock.

 _“Kun Lun,”_ Shen Wei sighs, and then there’s nothing but heat and hot light as Kun Lun empties himself inside him, Shen Wei crying out as he himself falls.

 

\--

 

They lie together, sated and drowsing in the garden. Kun Lun has spread out a blanket on the grass, reclining on it and Shen Wei keeps himself tucked against his side, breathing in time with his, the scent of sex and sweat and summer all around them. It’s warm enough that they need nothing else but the weight of their skin against each other. The summer sky is full of stars, and fireflies fill the night.  Shen Wei keeps his head pillowed on Kun Lun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, Kun Lun’s fingers scratching lightly at his scalp, making him melt almost bonelessly against his lover. His eyes follow the crimson butterfly that drifts down to land on his slightly-raised fingertip. It flies away after a moment, and Shen Wei watches it go, wonders who it used to be.

The scratching stops. Shen Wei looks up to find Kun Lun watching him. “I hate those things.” Kun Lun confesses quietly. “I see them everywhere, and they remind me-“ He stops talking, mouth twisting, and Shen Wei presses their lips together. Gentle.

“Ye Zun said the same thing earlier.” Shen Wei whispers. He wraps his arms around his Master’s shoulders as Kun Lun sits up, pulling him closer so that he’s practically on Kun Lun’s lap. He wriggles, turns so that he’s sitting between Kun Lun’s legs, wincing a little when his movements put pressure on his backside. Kun Lun reaches forwards, grips him loosely around the waist, holding him close enough that Shen Wei is bracketed by his thighs and their chests brush together. Shen Wei touches Kun Lun’s face lightly when he sees the furrow marking his Master’s brow, stroking his jaw but Kun Lun’s frown doesn’t ease.

“They need us.” He reminds Kun Lun quietly. “So do the villagers.” Not that Kun Lun’s ever forgotten it. It was duty that he had drummed into the twins’ heads growing up, it’s duty that Shen Wei knows he’ll carry to the edge of the Abyss, the crimson cord tied around his and his twin’s waists, Ye Zun’s hands around Shen Wei’s throat as he gives up his life to save their village.

Kun Lun sighs, cradles Shen Wei’s jaw in his palm. “Xiao Wei…” he trails off.

“It’s our duty.” Shen Wei whispers, insists. He wraps his fingers around Kun Lun’s wrist, and Kun Lun brushes his thumb against his lips.

“This is all you’ve known. Your duty, your life.” Kun Lun caresses his hair, tucking the loose strands behind Shen Wei’s ears. His eyes are tired, worn with grief. “I should have helped your mother get you and Ye Zun away from this place. You are the last twins born to this village. Maybe we're all meant to die. Enough have been slaughtered for this damned place-“

“Master Kun Lun!” Shen Wei says, shocked. Kun Lun sucks in a breath. His eyes are red at the corners.

“Forgive me.” Kun Lun says. He knocks their foreheads together. Shen Wei bites his lip, wraps his arms around Kun Lun. Kun Lun looks so tired.

“If you were in my place, Xiao Wei,” Kun Lun strokes the line of his nose, holding him close, practically cradled against his chest. “I know you would feel the same way.” Kun Lun’s voice is soft, and his palm is warm against Shen Wei’s cheek. Shen Wei presses his face against it, nuzzling against Kun Lun’s skin. Kun Lun gathers him closer, and Shen Wei clings to him, stomach turning at the thought of losing Kun Lun, of having this taken away from him. Selfishly, terribly grateful that he will not be the one left behind.

Above them, the crimson butterfly dances, followed by another. Shen Wei watches them chase each other throughout the night sky, little embers glowing in the dark. He presses his cheek against Kun Lun’s, burning his warmth, his scent, the feel of his skin against Shen Wei’s into his memory. Kun Lun holds him just as tightly, and Shen Wei knows he’s doing the same. He inhales, quiet and shuddering, feels Kun Lun running his fingers through his hair, the way he’s always comforted him since he was a child, but Kun Lun is the one who needs comfort now.

“When I die, I’ll always be with you.” Shen Wei finally finds the words to whisper, voice soft against Kun Lun’s ear. He feels a shudder convulse through his Master’s body. “Nothing will ever keep me away from here. You’ll get sick of watching me fly around everywhere.” He pulls back so that he’s looking Kun Lun in the eye. “I’m yours. All of me, forever. When I die, I’ll change, but I’ll never leave you or Ye Zun alone. I _promise._ ” Kun Lun lets out a breath. It catches in his throat like a sob, and Shen Wei feels his throat aching too as Kun Lun knocks his forehead gently against his.

“You’re too young to be making that promise.” Kun Lun says, his voice cracking. “You might already get tired of me by the end of the month.” Shen Wei makes a small noise of affront, and Kun Lun smiles, tender and full of pain.

“I’ll never be tired of you. _Ever._ I love you.” Shen Wei’s voice is small. Kun Lun brushes a kiss against his hair, then his cheek, his lips. Shen Wei thinks he sees Kun Lun’s eyes glittering bright, as Kun Lun pushes him down and covers Shen Wei’s body with his, heat building between them and Shen Wei gasps, feeling himself harden as Kun Lun brushes against him, his fingers caressing Shen Wei’s face.

“I love you too, Xiao Wei.” Kun Lun says, his voice quiet and soft and telling Shen Wei everything Kun Lun doesn’t need to use words for. He lays a gentle palm over Shen Wei’s chest, over his beating heart, and Shen Wei wraps his fingers around his wrist, feeling the steady rhythm of Kun Lun’s pulse.

“Don’t ever forget this: Whatever form you take, whatever choices you make, my heart belongs to you.” Shen Wei’s eyes burn. Kun Lun kisses them both, tongue flicking out to catch the tears lining his lashes before he presses against Shen Wei, and Shen Wei welcomes him in again, their limbs so tangled together that he doesn’t know where he ends and Kun Lun begins, losing themselves in each other as the world blurs around them in darkness and bright, soft points of light. Kun Lun whispers soft things into Shen Wei’s ear, and Shen Wei’s eyes mist over as Kun Lun grasps his hips firmly, burying himself inside Shen Wei, holding him close and tight and safe, always safe.

Shen Wei doesn’t see, and Kun Lun doesn’t notice the white shape crouched hidden in the dark, balanced on the edge of the wall, his face ashen and eyes blazing, hands curled into fists as he watches them. A butterfly lands on his shoulder, and flutters away.

\--

 

Shen Wei creeps back into his rooms just before dawn breaks. He’s shivering a bit, having just come in from the bath-house. He’d woken up in Kun Lun’s bed, Kun Lun's arms gentle and loose around him. As Shen Wei blinked awake he'd taken note of the exhaustion on Kun Lun's face. Shen Wei's about to ask him if he even tried to sleep last night, but then there's a sharp rap at the door. Da Qing- _daoshi_ 's low voice telling them it's almost dawn.

Kun Lun had kissed his forehead, then his mouth, and Shen Wei had hugged Kun Lun tight, one last time before he’d left, blushing hard at the not-so-subtle look Da Qing- _daoshi_ shoots their Master even though his features are obscured with his veil. The Veiled Priest had led Shen Wei to the bath-house, where Shen Wei washed the scent of Kun Lun off of him not without a sense of wistful loss. But the sweet ache he’d left between Shen Wei’s legs remains, along with the stinging abrasions on his back and the delicately-tinted bruises on his hips and chest. Shen Wei smiles when he presses his fingers against them – Kun Lun always tries to be gentle, and Shen Wei treasures every mark he leaves on his skin. Proof that Kun Lun was there, that he touched him, that Shen Wei is _his_.

He puts on the fresh, clean robes that had been set out for him in the bath-house, forcing himself not to limp as he makes his way back to his rooms alone. He’s so happy that he’s still grinning when he shuts the door to his and Ye Zun’s room behind him.

Ye Zun has his back turned to the door, but his eyes are closed. Shen Wei sighs quietly in relief, moves to lie down beside his twin. His heart stills in his chest when his twin’s eyes open, wide and black as night.

“Where were you?” Ye Zun asks. He reaches out with his hand, grasps Shen Wei’s wrist. “I woke up and you were gone.” Ye Zun’s grip isn’t tight, and Shen Wei slips his wrist free and sighs, covering him and Ye Zun both with their blanket and reaching for him.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He says. Luckily he’s used to lying. “So I walked around in the garden.” Ye Zun’s arms wind tight around him.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Ye Zun asks. Shen Wei sighs, brushes his lips across Ye Zun’s forehead.

“You were too tired, and I didn’t want you to be groggy all day because of me.” Shen Wei mumbles. “Go back to sleep, _Didi._ The Master will have both our heads tomorrow if we’re too sleepy to do our tasks.” He feels Ye Zun;s hot breath against his throat.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be so scared when you leave.” Ye Zun says. His voice is soft. Shen Wei allows it to carry him away into the quiet of drowsiness. “We’ll be one soon enough. Won’t we, _Ge?”_ Shen Wei forces himself to open his eyes.

 _I belong to Kun Lun._ He does not say aloud. Longing lances through his chest, along with the familiar grief. He remembers Kun Lun’s hands gripping his wrists. _Don’t look down. Don’t let go._

 _I’m yours forever._ Shen Wei closes his eyes.

“Go to sleep, _Didi.”_ He murmurs. He doesn’t move away as Ye Zun carefully curls his body around his, trying not to wince as Ye Zun’s hands curve around his hips, right over where Kun Lun’s fingers had left their mark. His breathing evens out as he drifts off to sleep.

 Ye Zun keeps his mouth pressed against Shen Wei’s throat, one hand grasping the back of his neck. He doesn’t move until the sun bathes the village in the blaze of a new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for myself. Just know that this is ang3lsh1's fault.
> 
> I apologize for nothiiiing - except to everyone whose works I have failed to comment on bc of my insane schedule. 8D


End file.
